


Commission - Frieza/Ginyu

by coldphoenix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: A commission I got from someone on tumblr. Frieza/Ginyu pairing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I never wrote Ginyu before… but it was kind of fun XD The request was for Frieza to be the sub so I hope I did that okay. Thank you for commissioning me!

It was late at night when Captain Ginyu was called into Frieza’s room. The door hissed shut behind him and he stood up straight, awaiting what he assumed would be his next mission.  
“You wanted to see me, Lord Frieza?” Ginyu spoke. His eyes fell onto the icejin, who was sitting on his sofa, with a small table and a bottle of wine and an empty glass in front of him. He was holding a glass of wine himself. Who was the empty glass for…? Was he expecting company? Hm. Probably Zarbon. Ginyu had heard that Zarbon provided ‘special’ services to Frieza from time to time. Frieza was in his first form and dressed in only a silk robe. Zarbon would probably be here later… Too bad. Ginyu was actually rather fond of Frieza himself. He didn’t like the thought of anybody else taking him. He wanted Frieza to be his. The things he wanted to do to him… Ginyu had to stop himself thinking about it. He stiffened his shoulders, and waited for his master to speak.  
“Yes.” Frieza poured more wine into his glass, and looked at Ginyu. “Would you care for a drink?”  
“Uh… No, Lord Frieza. Thank you.” Ginyu answered, taken aback. The glass was for him…?  
“Suit yourself.” Frieza shrugged. He took a sip of his wine, and cleared his throat. “Actually… I’ve called you here over a rather personal matter, Ginyu.”  
“Personal, Sir?”  
“Mm.” Frieza nodded, and met Ginyu’s eyes. “I would like to confess that I find you rather attractive. I would like you to become my lover.”  
“!!” Ginyu was… stunned. Had he… had he heard that right…? Lord Frieza was… attracted to him? This couldn’t be true! This – … oh.

Ginyu’s eyes widened as Frieza stood up, and unfastened his robe. He allowed it to slip down his shoulders, revealed his slim, naked body underneath. Hmm, that body… Ginyu swallowed. He could barely breathe. Frieza was gorgeous. Truly gorgeous. Mmm, how Ginyu wanted to make him squeal…   
“If you have no other commitments,” Frieza began. “I would like our intimate relationship to start now.” He narrowed his eyes at Ginyu, silently ordering him to consent. It sounded like he was giving Ginyu a choice, but he wasn’t really. He wanted this. He was Lord Frieza, and he always got what he wanted. Ginyu didn’t want to say no to him – he wanted him! But… what he wanted to do probably wasn’t what Frieza had in mind.   
“Of course, Lord Frieza!” Ginyu replied with a wide, lecherous grin. He could hardly wait. “I would be honoured to perform the dance of mating with you.”   
“The… the what?” Frieza sweat dropped. That was something he didn’t like about Ginyu. Those ridiculous dances and poses…  
“Get on your front.” Ginyu ordered, approaching Frieza.   
“My front?” Frieza frowned.   
“Yep.” Ginyu flashed him another wide, wicked grin. “I like my space lizards sub.”

He took hold of Frieza’s hips, and threw him down onto the sofa. Frieza’s eyes widened as Ginyu climbed on top of him, locking their lips together. He forced his tongue into Frieza’s mouth, roughly beating it against the lizard’s own a he grabbed Frieza’s legs and spread them apart. Frieza grabbed Ginyu’s face and pulled away, panting breathlessly. He’d never been kissed with such ferocity before. Even when he’d been dominated, it had never been like this. Frieza’s lovers dominated him because he told them to. This was… this wasn’t that. This wasn’t an order. This was real. Fierce, powerful lust. Frieza craved it. He looked at Ginyu almost desperately, eager to be handled roughly by such a large man.   
“Get undressed.” Frieza hissed. “Now.” 

Ginyu obeyed. He yanked off his armour and his underwear, exposing his semi erect organ to Frieza.   
“Suck it.” He ordered.   
“Oh… haha.” Frieza smirked back, holding up his hand. “No. I don’t do that – _**arrgh**_!” He gasped, and his eyes widened again when Ginyu grabbed hold of his horns and yanked his head down, forcing Frieza to take his organ into his mouth. It angered Frieza. He’d never been treated with such disrespect! But… he was excited by it. He could sense Ginyu’s ferocity. His lust, his desire, his desperation… It was delicious. Frieza could do with a good fuck. He locked his lips around Ginyu’s hardening organ, running his tongue up and down its thick length. Ginyu closed his eyes, moaning in satisfaction. He almost climaxed right then. It was… beautiful. Having his Lord Frieza’s warm, wet tongue around him. Pleasuring him. Touching him. Ginyu had fantasised about this so many times; he never thought it would come true. This was incredible!

He opened his eyes to watch Frieza suck him, the image of it making him harder than he already was. Then Frieza pulled away and looked up at him, running his tongue along his lips. His tasty black lips. “Come on then, big boy.” He taunted. “Are you going to be a man or what?”

_**Damn**_ that was all Ginyu needed. The gorgeous little bitch! He grabbed hold of Frieza’s horns and yanked him up to meet him, forcing his tongue into Frieza’s mouth again. He kissed him fiercely, his hands roughly groping every inch of Frieza’s small, slender body. They settled on his ass. Frieza had such a cute ass. Ginyu spanked it, causing Frieza to yelp in satisfaction, and the noise drove Ginyu wild. He tore his lips away and threw Frieza down onto his front, then he held his face down and entered him. Frieza hissed as Ginyu sank his large organ into his body. His nails dug into the sofa, making hole in its fabric as Ginyu roughly thrust himself in and out of him. He spanked Frieza as he did it, leaving large, burning handprints all over his butt. Frieza tried to raise his head but Ginyu pushed it back down again, forcing his face into the sofa.   
“Oh, Lord Frieza!” Ginyu groaned through his thrusts and grunts, going wild at the tightness of Frieza’s body around him. He was so wet and warm… kami! His body felt amazing. Ginyu could barely contain himself.   
“Mmmm…!” Frieza moaned underneath him, scrunching his eyes shut through the searing pain of Ginyu taking him so roughly and so powerfully. He couldn’t move. Ginyu was pinning him down. All he could do was take it. Hot waves of bliss shot up his spine and all over his body, growing warmer and more intense with every hard thrust.   
“L… Lord Frieza…” Ginyu panted. “Ah…” He let out a long, low moan as he spilt his seed inside his Lord, climaxing after only a few rough, fierce minutes. His grip on Frieza loosened and he panted heavily as the icejin pulled away, his entrance dripping with Ginyu’s semen. That… was satisfying.

Frieza exhaled, and sat up. He redressed himself and regained his composure, then he took hold of his wine.   
“Are you sure you won’t have one?” He offered.   
“Sure…” Ginyu panted. “Why not…” He closed his eyes as Frieza poured him a glass, and they both sat there in bliss.


	2. Gentle version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a more gentle version of the Ginyu/Frieza commission. Thank you for commissioning me!

It was late at night when Captain Ginyu was called into Frieza’s room. The door hissed shut behind him and he stood up straight, awaiting what he assumed would be his next mission.  
“You wanted to see me, Lord Frieza?” Ginyu spoke. His eyes fell onto the icejin, who was sitting on his sofa, with a small table and a bottle of wine and an empty glass in front of him. He was holding a glass of wine himself. Who was the empty glass for…? Was he expecting company? Hm. Probably Zarbon. Ginyu had heard that Zarbon provided ‘special’ services to Frieza from time to time. Frieza was in his final form and dressed in only a silk robe. Zarbon would probably be here later… Too bad. Ginyu was actually rather fond of Frieza himself. He didn’t like the thought of anybody else taking him. He wanted Frieza to be his. The things he wanted to do to him… Ginyu had to stop himself thinking about it. He stiffened his shoulders, and waited for his master to speak.  
“Yes.” Frieza poured more wine into his glass, and looked at Ginyu. “Would you care for a drink?”  
“Uh… No, Lord Frieza. Thank you.” Ginyu answered, taken aback. The glass was for him…?  
“Suit yourself.” Frieza shrugged. He took a sip of his wine, and cleared his throat. “Actually… I’ve called you here over a rather personal matter, Ginyu.”  
“Personal, Sir?”  
“Mm.” Frieza nodded, and met Ginyu’s eyes. “I would like to confess that I find you rather attractive. I would like you to become my lover.”  
“!!” Ginyu was… stunned. Had he… had he heard that right…? Lord Frieza was… attracted to him? This couldn’t be true! This – … oh.

Ginyu’s eyes widened as Frieza stood up, and unfastened his robe. He allowed it to slip down his shoulders, revealed his slim, smooth body underneath. Hmm, that body… Ginyu swallowed. He could barely breathe. Frieza was gorgeous. Truly gorgeous. Mmm, how Ginyu wanted to be inside him. To pleasure him…   
“If you have no other commitments,” Frieza began. “I would like our intimate relationship to start now.” He narrowed his eyes at Ginyu, silently ordering him to consent. It sounded like he was giving Ginyu a choice, but he wasn’t really. He wanted this. He was Lord Frieza, and he always got what he wanted. Ginyu didn’t want to say no to him – he wanted him! He craved him.   
“Of course, Lord Frieza!” Ginyu replied with a wide, bright grin. He could hardly wait. “I would be honoured to perform the dance of mating with you.”   
“The… the what?” Frieza sweat dropped. That was something he didn’t like about Ginyu. Those ridiculous dances and poses… 

Ginyu approached Frieza, and gently pushed him back onto the sofa. Then he climbed on top of him, wrapping his arms around the icejin’s back. He locked their lips together, pushing his tongue into Frieza’s mouth. A soft moan escaping Frieza’s throat as Ginyu kissed him, warmly caressing Frieza’s back with his hands. Frieza found himself being pushed down by Ginyu’s weight, and he lay on his back with Ginyu on top of him, kissing him and sliding his hands all over Frieza’s slim frame. Ginyu groaned, and pulled his lips away to gaze into Frieza’s eyes. Those beautiful red eyes… They made Ginyu’s heart tingle. He quickly removed his armour and his underwear, and sank down onto Frieza again. He kissed his lips, then his neck, and trailed his kisses down Frieza’s body, caressing Frieza’s parting thighs. The sweet taste of Frieza’s skin was almost too much for him to bear. How he’d wanted to taste it for so long. How he’d wanted to hold him, and touch him, and be inside him. Frieza twisted and whimpered underneath him as Ginyu’s lips travelled down his body, making his skin tingle so warmly. Ginyu was good at this…

Ginyu reached Frieza’s entrance, and he stroked his own hardening organ in his hand. He exhaled, his body stiffening in anticipation. He was going to do it. He was going to be inside him. Ginyu stroked his hand against Frieza’s entrance, trying to relax it enough to accept him. He didn’t want to leave his lord unsatisfied at all. He wanted to take Frieza, and he wanted Frieza to enjoy every last second of it. He stroked his hands along Frieza’s thighs, easing away any tension in his body… and he entered him.

Frieza twisted, letting out a soft whimper as Ginyu’s organ moved deep into him. Ginyu exhaled, closing his eyes as the tight warmth of Frieza’s body surrounded him. Then he began to thrust. Gently at first. He leaned down and kissed Frieza passionately, stroking him all over as he moved inside the icejin. Then he felt Frieza’s hands on his buttocks, pulling him in deeper. Ginyu groaned in excitement and increased his thrusts, listening in bliss to the soft moans that escaping Frieza’s lips. Frieza twisted and whimpered underneath him, his eyes closed and his lips parted in pleasure as Ginyu moved inside him. Ginyu kissed him all over; he caressed him all over, enjoying everything there was about Lord Frieza and his beautiful body. Frieza panted and gasped as Ginyu’s movements sent a hot, tingling warmth all up his spine and all over his body. Ginyu was a large man, and the pleasure he was giving Frieza was almost unreal. Frieza lay underneath him, his breaths shaky and uneven as Ginyu kissed and stroked him all over, carrying them both into bliss. Their eyes met as they both grew closer to climax; Ginyu gazed down breathlessly at Frieza as Frieza stared up at him, his face flushed under the heat of their passion. Ginyu watched a look of pleasure overcome him, and he couldn’t hold in a long, low moan.   
“Mmm…” Ginyu groaned, grabbing onto Frieza’s thighs as he spilt his seed inside him. “Ohhh…”  
“Mmm…” Frieza whimpered in pleasure as he felt the sweet warmth of his own climax, and he relaxed under Ginyu’s hands, basking in his orgasm.

Ginyu panted breathlessly, his chest heaving. He loosened his grip on Frieza, and slowly pulled out of him. Then he gazed down at his lover, and smiled.   
“Was… was that alright?” He asked.   
“Mm…” Frieza purred. “Yes.” He sat up, and took hold of his wine. “Very nice, Ginyu. Are you sure you won’t have a drink?”   
“Yeah… Okay.” Ginyu nodded. Frieza poured him a glass of wine, and they both sat there in bliss.


End file.
